The Trouble with Demons
by figsaregreat
Summary: „Well, didn't see that coming, did we?" Indeed, the crew of the USS enterprise didn't see much of what's happening coming, whether it be the sudden throw-back in time, the unusual and almost frightening attempts of Mr. Spock to express emotions he wasn't aware of himself, or the appearance of two freekishly appealing men on a hunt to save people.
1. Chapter 1

1

„Ready to beam up, Scotty."

„Alright, Captain."

Mr. Scott, chief engineer of the USS Enterprise moved the controllers in the usual manner, whereupon three men slowly appeared in the transporter room, one in a yellow shirt, standing casually, a faint smile on his lips and in his eyes, behind him two in blue shirts, one with pointed ears and distinctive eyebrows, the other now remarking with an unmistakable Southern accent,

„Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a diplomat!".

„That's right, Bones. However, you could have controlled yourself a little."

Jim Kirk had turned to his chief medical officer, his voice growing slightly unnerved.

„While I would normally be with you on that, Captain, it seems as if Mr. McCoy's reaction indeed made no difference."

Mr. Spock, first officer and science officer on the Starfleet's ship, had raised one of his eyebrows while the rest of his face and posture lacked any sign of emotion whatsoever.

„What happened down there, Captain?", Mr. Scott asked.

Kirk now left the platform where he had appeared.

„Well, we tried our best to calm that upheaval down there. One controlling organ is in charge but they don't get anything done. As Spock pointed out, our appearance has made no difference."

Now said Vulcan raised his voice.

„We believe the society on the planet below us is in the midst of a revolution, much like you have experienced on your Earth centuries ago. It is a natural, and sometimes necessary step in the process of societal evolution."

„They don't harm anyone, they don't destroy anything, our job is done here."

Kirk chuckled.

„Even though we didn't do much of a job. Anyway, I have to go mind my bridge."

The Captain left the transporter room, followed by Spock. Most of the other people went to do their business or sneak into their quarters.

Kirk and his first officer strode through the many hallways of the Enterprise to reach the lift.

„So, how's that, well, what do you call her? Your chosen wife? Well, the woman you were supposed to marry, how's that girl doing? Heard anything?"

Kirk grinned as he remembered the events that had happened a few weeks ago on Spock's home planet, while the Vulcan again did nothing but raise his eyebrows.

„I don't see how that information would have any relevance in our current undertakings, Captain."

„Oh, come on, you must have heard something? Are they happy, happily married?"

„If you don't recall, marriage for a Vulcan is a mere necessity, a fact that we accept, which, by the way, leads to infinitely less trouble in domestic households than what you are used to."

„Do I spot a bit of jealousy? Just a tiny bit?"

It seemed as though Kirk was enjoying his little banter with Mr. Spock.

„I don't see where you got that impression."

Spock's face was still motionless and ever-unaffected.

„Oh, Spock ..."

The Captain was cut off as the ship suddenly seemed to take a wild turn. Both men, along with other personnel were thrown against the nearest wall.

Immediately, Kirk sprang to his feet again, reaching for the next communicator. Before he could press the button, though, the turbulence continued, this time longer and more violent. There were cries, some people stayed on the floor, unconscious.

Jim shook his head, trying to get rid of the dizziness caused by the unusual movement of his body, as he got up again. He carefully looked around.

„Alright, everyone stay calm, I'm sure we're just passing through some ion storm, it's nothing …."

Then his gaze fell on Spock, also lieing on the floor. He rushed towards him.

„Spock? Spock, can you hear me?"

The Vulcan grimaced with pain.

„Everything's … fine, Jim, I'm just a little …"

Spock dropped back to unconsciousness.

„Spock!"

Kirk tried to get him back, but then got up to reach the communicator again. This time, he succeeded.

„Bridge, this is the Captain. What the hell just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

2

On the other end, Mr. Sulu answered.

„We have no idea, Captain. There's nothing on the screen, the sensor readings are normal. I'd say we passed through an ion storm but …"

„But what?"

„Well, as I said, the sensors didn't pick up anything, and we're not exactly in an area of high ion activity."

„What do you mean, not exactly in the area? Clarify, Mr. Sulu!"

„Actually, the activity is extremely low. It's … well, it's non-existent."

„Well, that's impossible! We're in open space!"

„I know, Captain, but still …"

„Alright, I'm trying to get to the bridge. Kirk out."

Jim released the button, then pressed it again.

„Captain to Sick Bay. We need medics on level seven, section four, immediately. Mr. Spock and several other people are unconscious."

He kneeled beside Spock again.

„Spock!" He patted his cheek. „Spock!" Then he sighed. „I don't like leaving you here, I don't like it at all …"

Still, Kirk got up to arrive at the bridge minutes later.

„I'd like a full update on the situation."

„Situation unchanged, Captain," Mr. Sulu said.

„All frequencies clear, no sign of attempted communication.," Lieutenant Uhura added.

„That is just …," Kirk mumbled, then raised his voice, „Do we have any leads whatsoever on what could have happened?" He dropped into his chair.

„None, Captain." This time Mr. Chekov, sitting next to Mr. Sulu, answered, looking worried.

„Now would be a good time for Spock to come back to his logical self," Kirk sighed.

Just then, the doors to the bridge opened, and Mr. McCoy walked in, an alarmed air about him.

„Jim, Spock just arrived at Sick Bay. It doesn't look very good."

Kirk jumped up and reduced the space between him and McCoy.

„What do you mean? Why aren't you with him, then? Doing something?"

The Enterprise was shaken again, then rumbled as it would if it were driving over a bumpy road.

The people on the bridge tried to hold on to something. Over the noise, Kirk cried,

„Mr. Sulu! What are you doing?"

„I'm not doing anything, Captain?"

Mr. Sulu fought his way back to his chair.

„I can't control the ship!"

Suddenly, there was another wild shake that had every member of the crew not tied up in a bed in Sick Bay fall to the floor. After that, the Enterprise was absolutely still.

There was a universal groan from the people on the bridge as they got up and held their backs.

„I find this to be very disturbing," the captain growled.

„What happened now? Anyone, anything?"

„Negative, Captain," Uhura said.

Mr. Sulu shook his head.

Kirk turned in his spot, furrowing his brow. The crew was helpless.

„Jim, I have to get back to …"

„Hold on! What's that?"

The Captain's gaze had fallen on the time display. He moved towards the helm and took a closer look.

„Mr. Sulu, you said the sensors didn't show anything? Well, then what is this?"

Sulu and Chekov bent over to look at what Kirk pointed at.

„Why in the name of Mother Earth does this show 2005?"

There was silence on the bridge. Finally, Mr. Sulu said, „That would be … because we're in the year of 2005."

„When did the time change?"

„I'm afraid I don't know, Sir."

„So … we have been through a time warp."

„It appears so."

„But of what caused it we have no idea."

„No, Sir."

Kirk sighed.

„Sulu, hold the Enterprise in this exact spot. Call me immediately if anything unusual happens. If there is another disturbance, check for signs _very carefully_. McCoy, with me."


	3. Chapter 3

3

When Kirk and McCoy arrived at Sick Bay, Spock was still unconscious.

„What's his status, Bones?"

„As I said, it doesn't look very …" McCoy frowned and moved closer to the screen above the bed.

„What is it?"

„Well, I wanted to say that he's in quite a state … but apparently, he's not. The readings are perfectly normal. For a green-blooded creature."

„Then what happened?"

„I don't know! One moment he's practically dieing, the next he's healthy as a … you know … Vulcan. Maybe it had something to do with the turbulences we've been through."

Suddenly, Spock's eyes began to move, finally, he opened them.

Kirk was immdiately at his side.

„Spock, can you hear me? Spock!," he practically cried.

„My hearing is perfectly fine, Captain, you don't have to shout."

Kirk grimaced but then smiled warmly.

„Well, you have caused me a shock or two."

„I'm sure you've managed perfectly alright without me, Jim."

„How would I, without my First Officer _and_ Science Officer. I was lost."

Kirk grinned widely and Spock … did too.

McCoy cleared his throat in the back.

„Shall I leave you two alone?," he hissed, though in a kind manner.

„Actually …," Spock began.

Then he suddenly sat up straight, took his Captain's head in his hands and planted his lips on Kirk's. It took a few moments for the latter to realize what was happening. As Spock didn't appear to end his activity in the near future, Kirk gently moved away and out of his grip, falling onto the bed next to Spock's.

McCoy cleared his throat again.

„Well, didn't see that coming, did we?"

There was an awkward silence as Spock continued to stare at Kirk intensively. The Captain was trying to avoid his gaze, at the same time as he attempted to straighten the pillow he had just fallen on.

„I'm gonna leave you two to it."

McCoy was about to turn with a lopsided smile and go to his desk when Kirk jumped to his feet and put a hand on his shoulder.

„Leave us to … what …"

The Captain cleared his throat. He tried to regain his posture, putting on one of his reassuring smiles.

„Bones, I'm sure there is some kind of explanation for Mr. Spock's … behavior."

He looked at Spock, who was grinning. It unsettled him.

„See, maybe it was some, you know, aftereffect of Spock's … Pon farr. I mean, he wouldn't normally just …"

Kirk had moved towards Spock again and was about to pat his shoulder as Mr. Spock grabbed his hand and held it.

„Jim, I …"

The Captain quickly pulled away and rushed to the door, almost tripping over a loose cable.

„Anyway, nice chat, I'm sure everything is alright … I'm needed on the bridge."

Spock's gaze lingered on the door, through which his Captain had just left.

McCoy frowned.

„Look, Spock, I don't know what you're doing here and I don't know why, and for God's sake, I don't care if you … what you …, well, anyway, at the moment, we have a lot more serious things to worry about. So if you would leave your strange half-human attempts to … just go do your job, Spock!"

„I am free to go, Doctor?"

„Of course you are, nobody's chained you to the damn thing, have they?"

With that, Spock jumped off the bed. McCoy returned to his desk, cupping his face in his hands.

„What the hell …"


	4. Chapter 4

Kirk arrived at the bridge, confident as ever, and with a few long strides he was at his chair and back in commanding position. Nobody had noticed his increased pulse, but how should they.

Spock came in through the door just moments later.

The Captain didn't notice him until Mr. Sulu called out.

„Mr. Spock, I see you're better."

Kirk turned in his seat abruptly , which gave a disturbing noise. Uhura looked up.

„Spock!" He cleared his throat. „Mr. Spock,what are you doing out and about. Shouldn't you be … resting?" He gave a reassuring smile in Uhura's direction.

„No, Sir, I don't believe I should. I'm perfectly well and ready to assist you."

The Captain's eyes widened.

„Assist me?" It took him a few seconds to remember his and the ship's situation. It would indeed be helpful if Spock assisted him …

„I mean … of course, assist me."

The first officer was still standing behind the railing, his hands folded behind his back as usual.

„Has Starfleet command been contacted about the lack of ion concentration in this particular area? I have heard about a certain theory which would explain very low density, but the complete absence … It would be quite illogical, considering …"

„Uhura, have we contacted Starfleet command?"

„No, Sir, you have given no such orders."

„Well, I am now, so please do as I say."

„Indeed, Sir."

„What were you saying, Spock?"

There was a short pause before he answered.

„It would be illogical because … well, because of the plain fact that … Trust me, Sir, I know when something is illogical."

Spock grinned at his Captain but then grimaced.

„With your permission, I would now like to retreat to my quarters to … rest."

Kirk stared at Spock, his mouth not quite shut. Then he blinked.

„You may go."

He turned to see Mr. Sulu shooting glances between Spock leaving and him. Sulu cleared his throat.

„Well, Captain, I hate to say it, but I don't think Mr. Spock is fit for work yet, as a matter of fact … there is something strange about him …"

„I'm sure it's the temporary shock after the accident, there's nothing to worry about." Kirk looked strained.

„But Captain?" Mr. Sulu tried again.

„What is it?"

„Since you called the bridge during the turbulence, since then Mr. Spock has been unconscious, right?"

„I think so, why?"

„Well, then how could he have known anything about the ion concentration?"

The Captain covered his face with his hands.

„What are you saying?"

Sulu looked at Chekov, then back to the Captain.

„I don't know, I just think there's something going on with him."

„I don't know about any of you other ones, but I think everything's in perfect order, I'm sure he heard it from someone, now let's get to the important things."

Just then, someone tried to reach Kirk via the communicator on his chair.

„Yes, Kirk?"

„Jim? It's Spock." Spock had breathed the words in a way that had everyone in the room staring at the Captain whose head started to turn a violent red.

He hit the communicator, trying to find some way to shut it off.

„Captain, I think you should come …"

Kirk mumbled something and set off for the door, attempting to avoid the glances that lingered on him.

When he was gone, Chekov turned to his neighbor.

„That …"

Uhura cut in.

„Did you also think the Captain seemed unusually unconcentrated?"

Mr. Sulu sighed.

„There's something going on and I don't know if I want to know every detail of the story …"


	5. Chapter 5

5

Kirk stood in front of Mr. Spock's quarters, rubbing his hands on his trousers. The second he stopped they were all sweaty again. A crewman walked past and Jim smiled at him. He was far from smily on the inside, though. Leaning on the door with one hand, he tried to organize his thoughts.

Something had caused the Enterprise to do a time warp, this something could have something to do with the low ion concentration. Mr. Spock was acting beyond abnormal. Was this really a relapse as he had suggested? It could explain his unusual display of emotion. Then again, why would it be directed at him?

Kirk shook his head to clear the thoughts that unwillingly followed.

Suddenly the door was opened and Kirk stumbled, only to fall directly into the arms of Spock.

„Jesus Christ!" Kirk instantly pressed himself back to the closed door.

„Why, are we now appealing to a higher power of your people, Captain?" Spock grinned and moved closer to Kirk.

The Captain didn't seem amused.

„I suggest you watch your tone, Spock!" Suddenly Kirk pushed him back until Mr. Spock was forced to sit in a chair. „I've had it up to here with your behavior! What is going on with you?"

The Vulcan was already trying to get up and in Kirk's direction again.

„No! No way, Spock! You'll sit down and we'll talk this out! I can't work with my first officer not working!"

From one moment to the other Spock's expression changed.

„Fine." He paused. „Fine, Jim. You want to talk? I can talk to you."

„Fine!"

Spock jumped up and pressed a finger to Kirk's chest.

„You know what is going on with me? Something is going on! That's right, something! Jim, I can feel something! Suddenly I'm not sitting on my chair or folding my hands behind you and you complain I'm not working!"

„You are not working, Spock."

„But that's just it! You expect me to _work_, if you're around or not, Spock always works and always gets results and always has theories, as if I was a machine!"

Kirk folded his arms.

„You're sure you aren't?" Just seconds after he had said it, the Captain let his arms fall to his sides again.

„I'm sorry, I didn't mean that …"

Spock's eyes were now lit up with fury, which was more than surprising to Kirk, and his cheeks had turned a light green.

„Oh, you didn't? Why wouldn't you? I never do anything but work, I never take a leave, I never take off with some girl …" There was a short silence. „My people are rational. I've always tried to live up to that. Doing what I do was the epitome of what I thought was a Vulcan. But suddenly, I can't even explain it, suddenly it's not like that anymore. And I don't want it to be that way anymore! I like this! I like feeling!"

Kirk was baffled. He needed time to process what Spock had just almost shouted at him. How had all this happened?

But once again, before the Captain could think more than two thoughts, Spock was in front of him.

„I tried to fight it, Jim. Fighting my human half has always been so important. And then I noticed that it doesn't have to be …"

Kirk could sense Spock's breath on his skin and, again, felt pressured.

He almost growled, surprised at his own reaction.

„We don't have time for this, Spock …"

The Vulcan growled back.

„We never have time and we never will! We never …"

Suddenly the Captain's mind was blank and then only filled with the feeling of his lips on Spock's.


End file.
